


Ignoring/Hyperfixations

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr!





	Ignoring/Hyperfixations

Asperger's tends to result in hyperfixations, often mimicking many OCD symptoms with the absence of consistent compulsive behaviors. Stanley Uris would know this best, having been misdiagnosed with OCD before the professionals finally presented him with this label instead of that one. 

The current hyperfixation just happens to be on anything but what he should be focused on. His brain has absolutely convinced him that he must completely become an expert on a video game Richie's been talking about. It's quite odd for him, and it must be said that he doesn't always enjoy his hyperfixations themselves. He simply keeps up for the rush of dopamine his brain supplies upon taking part in the activity.

So desperate for the feeling, that often these hyperfixations take over his life for periods of time. So, the past few days he's spent at his computer desk, his room only illuminated by the screen and the sunlight that seeps through his curtains. 

He's been so focused on completing every level and task in World Of Warcraft that he completely forgot to meet Bill at the cafe nearly two hours ago, his phone on silent and face down on the table next to him.

Bill waits in their normal booth, his normal seat with the rip in the pleather, he always sits there because he knows it would irk Stan to have that spot, but Stan also insists on the window seat so they can look outside as they eat whatever meal they've come for. He waits for around an hour and a half before sliding out of the booth with a sigh, just a little hurt.

He drives to Stan's house, hoping nothing is wrong. When he sees the house he simply parks and stares at the brick, running his hand through his ginger hair, looking up at the sky to get an idea of how much more daylight he has for the date, looking at his phone percentage to be sure he hadn't spent all of it waiting.

Andrea lets him in, making his way up the stairs quite quickly and quietly, knocking on Stan's door as he opens it. “You g-gonna stop ignoring m-me?” He asks in a small voice, not meaning to guilt the other boy but it comes out that way just a little. 

Stan spins around in his chair immediately, a look on his face not different to that of a deer in the headlights. “Fuck- our date, I'm sorry,” he says, ruffling his dark hair, greasier than it's been in a while, he hasn't gotten up from his chair to shower. 

“Stan? H-have you been playing that game since fr-friday?” Bill asks, stepping into the room, “babe, you n-need a break,” he sighs softly. 

Stan frowns, he hates making Bill feel ignored, but even worse is that he hates making him worry. “Yeah, I know,” he sighs just as softly. “It's just hard, sometimes,” he speaks slowly, with his mind finally away from the game for just a moment his exhaustion is more evident. 

“We missed our Sunday date, b-but we could hang o-out here? I'm a l-little tired after all the sitting around,” he says, looking at the floor, just wanting to get Stan into a nap finally. 

“You wanna relax? I think- we could both use that,” the awkward pauses in his words getting a little worse, trying to get his balance back as he stands up from the wheeled chair. “Nap would be nice,” he says, quickly gesturing over to his fully made bed.

“Sounds p-perfect,” Bill smiles, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his flannel, already plopping in there, putting his arms out to Stan. “C'mon, I'm g-gonna hold you until you g-got some real rest,” he smiles.


End file.
